The art of making chandelier frames has varied only slightly in the past hundred years. Most chandelier frames include a plurality of hoops of varying diameter arranged coaxially and adapted for supporting ornaments such as crystals. The hoops are supported by spokes. According to typical prior art constructions, the hoops are formed from straight pieces of metal which are bent into the form of rings and welded together at their free ends. The spokes also are formed typically from straight pieces of metal bent and welded to one another. Prior art chandelier frames further typically have portions held together by screws, rivets, eyelets and the like.
Where complex chandelier frames such as those described herein are concerned, the prior art methods of manufacture may involve well over a hundred discrete bending and attachment operations and may require numerous work stations. The labor and organization required to make a variety of such chandeliers is extraordinary.
A prior art chandelier frame shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 is similar in function to a chandelier according to the invention shown in FIG. 3. Its parts are made of stressed (bent) metal and held together by welds. The prior art chandelier frame has a center post 10 to which is attached upper, middle and lower hoops, 12, 13 and 14 respectively. The hoops 12, 13, 14 may be bent from straight stock such as rod, flat or tube stock into a circular shape that is welded at joints, 16 and 18 respectively, to permanently join each hoop's free ends. The hoops may be die cut (hoop 13). The stressed hoops are attached, at points 20 and 22 to a series of upright spokes 24 and radially extending spokes 26. These spokes 24, 26 also are bent at various places. The spokes 24, 26 are welded to each other. This welded collection of parts is secured centrally by welds to a center washer 28 disposed about the center post 10.
The bending of hoops and spokes introduces imprecisions into the frame. A stressed hoop usually is far from symmetrical both radially and axially. When combined with all the welding required, the misalignment and imprecision of each frame is substantial. This lack of symmetry has a substantial effect on the overall appearance of the finished chandelier in that crystal ornaments are not precisely located with respect to one another, thereby diminishing the overall appearance of the chandelier. Additionally, no easy means of alignment of all the pieces to prepare them for welding is possible with the prior art frame. Moreover, welds often are imperfect and the hoops and spokes may come apart. These and other drawbacks are overcome by the chandelier frames of the invention.